tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fargo Trucks
The first Fargo trucks were built in Chicago by the Fargo Motor Car Company from 1913 until 1922. In 1928, Chrysler created their line of Fargo trucks.http://www.allpar.com/old/fargo.html Fargo was a brand of truck manufactured by the Chrysler Corporation to give them a commercial line. Shortly after its creation, Chrysler bought the Dodge Brothers Company, adding Dodge and Graham Brothers Trucks. Fargo trucks were almost identical to Dodge trucks, save for trim and name, and were sold by Chrysler-Plymouth dealers. Production began in the late 1920s.[http://www.allpar.com/old/fargo.html "Fargo Trucks - a brief history " in allpar.com], Accessed May 1, 2008. U.S. production was discontinued in the 1930, but the name Fargo was lasted until 1972 for Canada, and lived longer for other countries around the world under the Chrysler Corporation's badge engineering marketing approach. Most of the Fargo trucks and bus chassis sold in Argentina, Finland, Australia, India, and other countries in Europe and Asia were made in Chrysler's Kew (UK) plant. Most were also sold under the Dodge and Commer names. Theories on why Chrysler used the name Fargo include the imagery of open range of the American west, symbolized by the city of Fargo and the Wells-Fargo stage lines, while another theory assumes there was a play on the words "Far" and "Go" denoting durability. Models *Fargo 100 *Fargo 300 *Fargo 500 *Fargo A100 *Fargo FH1 *Fargo FH2 *Fargo FK2-33 *Fargo PD-600 *Fargo Power Wagon *Fargo Sportsman van *Fargo Sweptline pickup *Fargo Tradesman van *Fargo Transivan *Fargo DeLuxe Utility car/truck (Australia) File:Fargo FH1 ad.jpg|Fargo FH1, type 1 and type 3 File:1967TruckAd.jpg|1967 Fargo ad File:fargo truck ad.jpg File:Fargo FK2-33 Truck 1946 2.jpg|Fargo FK2-33 Truck 1946 File:Fargo Fire Truck (Byward Auto Classic).jpg|Fargo fire truck from Ottawa File:1967_Fargo_school_bus.jpg|1967 Fargo school bus File:Fargo_DeLuxe_Utility_(Australia)_-_1948.jpg|1948 Fargo DeLuxe Utility (Australia) File:Fargo Medium-Heavy L.C.F. truck ad - 1967.jpg|1967 Fargo Medium-Heavy L.C.F. truck File:Fargo pickup ad - 1952.jpg|1952 Fargo pickup File:Fargo Sweptline pickup ad - 1967.jpg|1967 Fargo Sweptline pickup File:Dodge-Fargo Tradesman brochure - 1971.jpg|1971 Dodge Tradesman/Fargo Tradesman brochure File:Fargo Transivan ad - 1967.jpg|1967 Fargo Transivan File:Fargo-truck-batey-haosef.jpg|Fargo Power Wagon truck in Batey ha-Osef Museum, Israel File:Fargo 1951.jpg|right|thumb|1951 Fargo bus File:'56 Fargo (Orange Julep).JPG|A 1956 Fargo pickup Fargo (Askam) The Fargo brand still exists in Turkey, where Fargo and DeSoto trucks are made by Askam Kamyon Imalat with no technical or business connection with Chrysler. Models *Fargo Fora - minivan *Fargo Hi-Ex series **Fargo AS 19.300 LN Hi-Ex - 8x2 truck **Fargo AS 19.300 SN Hi-Ex - 8x2 truck **Fargo AS 19.300 ST Hi-Ex - 8x2 truck **Fargo AS 26.300 FT Hi-Ex - 6x2 truck **Fargo AS 26.300 LN Hi-Ex - 6x2 truck **Fargo AS 26.300 SN Hi-Ex - 6x2 truck **Fargo AS 32.300 LN Hi-Ex - 4x2 truck *Fargo 8 Litre series **Fargo AS 19.260 LN 8 Litre - 6x2 truck **Fargo AS 19.260 SN 8 Litre - 6x2 truck **Fargo AS 19.260 ST 8 Litre - 6x2 truck **Fargo AS 26.260 FT 8 Litre - 4x2 truck **Fargo AS 26.260 LN 8 Litre - 4x2 truck **Fargo AS 26.260 SN 8 Litre - 4x2 truck **Fargo AS 32.260 LN 8 Litre - 4x2 truck File:Fargo 8 Litre series.jpg|Fargo 8 Litre series File:Fargo Fora.jpg|Fargo Fora File:Fargo Hi-Ex series.jpg|Fargo Hi-Ex series References External links *Short history of the Fargo Truck *Fargo trucks ad for Spanish-speaking countries *Askam Kamyon Imalat - Turkish Fargo trucks Category:Truck manufacturers of Canada Category:Truck manufacturers of the United States Category:Askam Category:Fargo Category:Chrysler brands Category:Defunct bus manufacturers Category:Companies of the United States Category:Companies of Canada